


Campanillas

by LunaIssabella



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Toothcup
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En las mañanas, lo primero que escuchaba, es el sonido de una campana. Era el sonido más irritante y hermoso, que auguraba un grandioso día en el lago... Ahora es espantoso... Es el último sonido que escucha...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campanillas

**Author's Note:**

> Human/Book!ToothlessxHiccup, Au. Todos los Pjs son de Cressida Cowell

_**Campanillas** _

El sonido de una campanilla es lo primero que escucha. En realidad, ese irritante y, a la vez, esperado sonido es lo que lo despierta. Esa y todas las mañanas pasadas. Es como un código. Mientras otros niños (y no tan niños) se lanzaban piedras a las ventanas, o silbaban o usaban teléfonos celulares, él era despertado por el tintinear de una pelotita metálica dentro de una figura circular igualmente metálica.

Era el sonido que hacia irritar a su padre desde temprano y preocupar a su madre, mientras el salía corriendo con solamente una tostada en la boca como desayuno, el castaño cabello desordenado y la ropa totalmente des combinada. Un ''Tengan cuidado'' es gritado antes de que la puerta se cierre y ambos padres se miran, suspirando resignados.

Una sonrisa aparece siempre en sus labios al divisar al niño-no-tan-niño que le espera sentado en una hermosa bicicleta negro y rojo, algo gastada por los años. El cabello negro con las puntas teñidas de verde, porque es un color genial había respondido cuando pregunto por ello, largo y revuelto suelto al viento como siempre y los brillantes ojos tóxicos mirándolo con una veneración que casi le daba miedo. _Casi_.

No importa la edad que tengan. No importa siquiera que ya estuvieran en la edad en la que los juegos de niños, y el pasear en bicicleta como un par de tontos ilusos, no eran muy normales. A ellos les encantaban sus viajes en bicicleta.

Ya sea para ir a clases o para pasar los días de verano haciendo nada.

Eran viajes increíbles, mágicos, llenos de tonterías y risas.

Pero el castaño presiente que ese día será diferente. Lo puede ver en el ligero toque de nerviosismo en los ojos tóxicos o en la forma en que sus pálidas manos se aferran al manubrio de la bicicleta. Frunce el ceño, pero no pregunta. Su amigo hablara cuando quiera hablar.

El viaje es rápido. Sin pausa y sin una palabra, lo que aumenta el mal presentimiento en el castaño, conoce a su amigo lo suficiente para saber que está pasando algo, pero no quiere decirle. ¿Por qué no quiere decirle?

Llegan a su lugar favorito. Su lugar secreto. En medio del bosque pero no muy lejos de la carretera para no perderse. Se sientan en su roca favorita, al lado del lago, donde se conocieron cuando eran apenas dos criajos que se habían separado de sus padres en un viaje por curiosidad y se perdieron. Por todos los dioses, piensa el castaño, divertido, habían llorado la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que el lindo moreno se había detenido y lo había abrazado como si fueran hermanos. Como si fuera su hermano mayor tratando de consolarlo, a pesar de tener la misma edad.

El moreno retuerce sus manos y el castaño sale de sus pensamientos, dedicándole su entera atención.

Un ''me gustas'' es susurrado y el color abandona su rostro. Sus ojos verdes miran casi con horror a los ojos tóxicos. Él no podía… no podían… eso estaba mal, ¿no? Es lo que decía su padre. Dos hombres no… ¿verdad?

No puede pensar, no puede coordinar dos pensamientos juntos, ni siquiera puede respirar. Él no podía gustarle… no podía… eso arruinaría su amistad, ¿verdad? Si el no correspondía… si el no sentía lo mismo. Oh, pero si lo sentía, y estuvo devanándose los sesos todo el verano para decirle. ¿Por qué no le dice ahora? ¿Por qué no un ''me gustas también'' sale de sus labios? ¿Por qué se está ahogando en un vaso de agua?

Y él lo besa, y su mundo se sacude por el sabor salado y a la vez dulce en los suaves pero firmes labios, en la tímida lengua que acaricia sus labios y en la mano que se enreda en su cabello, profundizando el contacto.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso?

Su padre lo mataría. Su madre lo odiaría. Todo el mundo se metería con ellos en la escuela más de lo que ya lo hacían. ¿Por qué tenía que decirlo? Por qué…

Se levanta sin pensarlo, pálido como una hoja de papel. Balbucea cosas inentendibles. ''No podemos…'' Que cambian a un ''No debemos''.

El moreno no puede reaccionar cuando el castaño echa a correr. Grita su nombre, trata de alcanzarlo pero sus piernas no son tan rápidas como las del más bajo. Toma la bicicleta negro con rojo y pedalea tras él, llamándolo.

Y el castaño corre hasta alcanzar la carretera, lágrimas en sus ojos, hipidos trémulos y la sensación de que debería volver. No estaban haciendo nada malo, se dice, sus padres podrían entender. Su madre tal vez no lo odiara y convencería a su padre. O tal vez nadie debería enterarse por un tiempo.

Sí, eso podrían hacer.

Escucha su nombre y se gira, deteniéndose.

La bicicleta negro y rojo se acerca, su amigo sobre ella pálido y con lágrimas en los ojos, su respiración agitada por el esfuerzo que le toma pedalear tan rápido. El castaño palidece antes de verlo acercarse. Grita su nombre para advertirle pero es demasiado tarde. Es tan rápido que a penas y si puede dar dos pasos. Su corazón se detiene y sus piernas fallan.

No.

No.

No.

Un auto, demasiado rápido para ser una vía para ciclistas y caminantes, golpea al moreno.

El castaño solo puede fijarse en el rojo brillante del auto que pasa a su lado sin detenerse. El rojo brillante de la bicicleta, el rojo brillante de la sangre que opaca el negro.

En las mañanas, lo primero que escuchaba, es el sonido de una campana. Era el sonido más irritante y hermoso, que auguraba un grandioso día en el lago. Jugando a Vikingos y Dragones, o a Príncipes y Barbaros, o a Piratas y Corsarios. Jugar a ser niños de nuevo.

En las mañanas, era el sonido más hermoso. Ahora es espantoso, con la sangre obstruyendo el molesto tintinear, y tiñendo poco a poco el suelo.

Es el último sonido que escucha.

FIN

* * *

-Extra-

El sonido de una campanilla se deja escuchar fuera de la hermosa casa. Repiquetea un par de veces y hace eco por todas las paredes, fluyendo como agua y armonizada por la luz del sol naciente. La puerta del frente y una sonrisa cruza los labios del guapo hombre castaño que sostiene una preciosa bicicleta roja con negro, tocando la campanilla con deleite.

El hombre que sale por la puerta bufa y se cruza de brazos, fingiendo estar molesto. El castaño lo devora con sus ojos, todo el, todo hermoso. Desde su rebelde cabello negro con las puntas teñidas de verde, ve-tu-a-saber-porque, los ojos tóxicos que lo miran con amor y falsa molestia, la piel blanca bañada por la luz del sol y el cuerpo enfundado ya en ropa negra, la prótesis de su pierna bien ajustada.

El castaño deja la bicicleta a un lado y cruza el poco espacio que los separa. Envuelvo sus brazos en el cuello del más alto y devora sus labios con deleite. El moreno corresponde al beso con la misma pasión, tomando el mando de inmediato y marcando un ritmo salvaje pero lento.

Cuando el aire escasea, y ambos lo maldicen, se separan y se miran el uno al otro, diciéndose tantas cosas y tan pocas con la mirada, amándose con la intensidad en esta.

—¿No es demasiado temprano para salir en bicicleta? —pregunta el moreno, divertido.

—Lo dice el que me despertaba todas las mañanas para salir a pedalear—ríe el castaño y deja pequeños y cariñosos besos en las mejillas del moreno.

—Espero que tengas buenas noticias para despertarme tan temprano, Haddock—dice el moreno volviendo a fingirse molesto.

El castaño sonríe y mordisquea sus labios.

—Felicidades papa, nos han dado los papeles de adopción-dice con voz solemne—. Podemos ir a recogerla cuando queramos.

El moreno pierde el aliento y mira al castaño, sin palabras. Él podría ser el dominante en su relación y en su familia, pero un infierno si no se derretía ante la mirada amorosa de su castaño. La pierna le falla y por consiguiente su prótesis igual.

El castaño lo sostiene. Por momentos y a ratos se siente culpable de ser el culpable del accidente que le arrebato a su marido una pierna, y le quito por años felicidad. Pero al ver la ilusión en sus ojos y el amor en su sonrisa, simplemente desecha esos deprimentes pensamientos y suspira agradecido de que haya sobrevivido.

—¿Es enserio Hiccup? No bromees con eso—la duda gotea en su voz, pero la sonrisa en los labios de Hiccup lo confirma.

Ahora son padres de una hermosa niña. La habían conocido en uno de los viajes de la fundación de caridad que tenían para ayudar a niños con problemas, físicos y de salud. Era la cosita más hermosa que habían conocido jamás, una combinación de ambos. De piel trigueña como Hiccup y el cabello negro en bucles como el de el mismo. La pequeña era huérfana y su orfanato había sufrido un derrumbe donde ella había perdido una pierna. Nadie la había querido adoptar por eso. Ahora era suya.

—No bromearía jamás con eso, Drake, Hope es nuestra—y la sonrisa de ambos se amplia.

—¿Qué esperamos para ir por ella?—pregunta Drake.

Se suelta de los brazos de Hiccup y va a la bicicleta. Hiccup sonríe y lo sigue.

Con el tintineo de la campanilla y la risa de Drake, emocionado por ir por su niña, Hiccup se alegra, muy sinceramente, que el moreno de puntas verdes haya sobrevivido al accidente.

* * *

 

Por si no lo notaron, Drake es Toothless. Drake es un nombre lindo.

Las puntas verdes es por Book/Toothless y no se ustedes pero en mi cabeza se ve bien pinche lindo

La idea era hacer un drabble tipo tragedia, pero la inspiracion me hizo extenderme.


End file.
